


Those Winchester Boys

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet, Gen, M/M, Weechesters, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Takes place in a time before season seven.Bobby reminisces about his relationship with the Winchesters, but is kinda icky with what he thinks is going on now.





	

Bobby leaned back in his chair with a grunt of satisfaction. Sam and Dean would be pleased he'd managed to find the info they were needing in such a short time.

No stranger who got a first look at the dishevelled, untidy man would ever believe he was a scholar in his own right, one who spent most of his time poring over ancient tomes, at times in indecipherable languages, and written in tiny script which fused one's eyeballs trying to read it.

Yet Bobby could do all this and more.  
He was an undiscovered genius, hiding his light under the bushel of scruffy clothes, grubby caps and a even scruffier house and junk-yard. A modest man who was the first to downplay his eclectic skills.

 

It was late afternoon when he abandoned his books and strolled into the kitchen to brew some coffee. Sam and Dean would be drawing up at his front door before long and Bobby found himself anticipating with something like joy, the arrival of the two codependent idjits.

As the aroma of coffee began to waft through the room, he dwelt on the idiosyncrasies of the two Winchesters and their fierce relationship.  
Fierce was a strange way to describe it, but Bobby knew that underneath the brothers' handsome features and seemingly affable manners, a torrent of wild animalistic possessiveness and protectiveness flowed between them.  
Touch one and the other would tear you apart, just like the most savage of beasts.

Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Bobby loved those boys. God knows they'd had little of that except from each other.

 

John had loved his sons, Bobby was convinced, but the man had developed an obsession to find his wife's killer; though at times, Bobby suspected John used it as an excuse to cover the fact he was a hunter-born who'd only found his true vocation after the death of his wife, and unfortunately by that time he had two small kids to look out for. 

Whatever the reason, Bobby was glad he'd been given the chance to care for Dean and Sam when they were kids, glad he'd been able to give the children some vague semblance of a home, even with all the limits of his life-style.  
The brothers were good men who deserved far more than fate had dealt them.

He thought back to the day he'd found a tearful nine-year old Sam curled up on his worn couch, upset he'd nothing to give his dad at Christmas.  
Bobby knew John had missed most holidays with his kids, an urgent hunt taking precedence over everything.

“Dad said he'd be here for Christmas this year,” the kid had explained dolefully. “I wanted to find a present for him, but...”  
“Hey, squirt,“ Bobby had said consolingly, the kid probably didn't have a cent to his name. “Come with me. Maybe we can find something in my box of baubles.”

“You've got a box of baubles? “ Sam had repeated with disbelief.  
“Well, not exactly baubles, but there's a few protection charms boxed away in my desk drawer. Maybe one of them would suit your dad.”

Sam's eyes had lit up. “That's a great idea, Uncle Bobby. Dad's always on the road. It can help keep him safe from accidents and stuff.”  
'And stuff', Bobby had muttered under his breath. A car crash was probably the last thing John Winchester needed to worry about.

The kid had picked out a weird little amulet, a stylized face with minuscule horns.

Bobby couldn't even remember having seen it before amongst his stuff, but he nodded his assent when Sam asked if he could have that one.  
“When I earn some cash, I'll pay you back,” Sam had offered, big hazel eyes earnest.

Bobby had tousled his hair and told him he didn't want anything. He hadn't paid for it himself, so why should Sam.

The kid had run off to hide his gift away, and Bobby had felt a tear coming to his eye that he'd been able to send the child off happy and with a spring in his step.

 

The next time he'd seen the brothers he'd noticed with surprise the charm hanging around Dean's neck.  
So Sam hadn't given it to John after all. Bobby had mused, and as he'd observed the older child, he'd had the impression that the ugly little amulet was more important than it seemed.

 

Back then Bobby wasn't to know he'd never find out quite how important. That it was actually a beacon which signed the proximity of God himself, for the old hunter was already in heaven when HE revealed himself to the brothers.  
But if he'd known, Bobby wouldn't have been in the least surprised, nor by all the rest of the incredible stuff his surrogate sons had found themselves caught up in.

He'd always known those boys were special.

 

As he poured himself a steaming cup of fresh coffee though, he wondered at the little touches he'd been witnessing between Sam and Dean.  
The boys could be plenty touchy-feely at times, especially when the other was sick or in danger, but recently he'd seen them exchange unfathomable glances, staring at each other when they thought Bobby wasn't watching. 

Once, he'd witnessed Dean run his hand down Sam's arm, with the younger man not brushing it off, but turning his head to glance at his brother as if he was more than fine with Dean practically petting him like some enormous cat.

But Sam wasn't a cat and Dean wasn't a cat lady, and the caress had been much more than brotherly.

 

Bobby took a sip of the hot liquid, and sighed. It was none of his business. The boys had always been unhealthily caught up in each other, with few human contacts other than himself and the occasional hunter.  
He could understand how intense their relationship had become, but the idea of them having taken a step beyond brotherly affection bothered him.

Whatever.  
As he'd said, it was none of his business.  
If while they were here, they kept it to gazes and arm touching, that was fine with him. He'd banish any further images from his mind.

 

The roar of the Impala's engine drew him to the sitting room window just in time to see Dean exit the car and circle around the hood to stand beside his brother. 

Their bodies were pressed against each other, and Dean's hand went to cup Sam's neck, pulling his head down and laying a quick kiss on his lips, before drawing away and grinning impishly at Sam's horrified expression, when the younger Winchester lifted his eyes to stare at Bobby's windows.

Bobby saw Sam's lips forming the word 'Dean!' but the older man ignored his baby brother's bitch-face and strode smirking towards the front door.

“Balls!” was all Bobby managed to get out, before the door swung open and Dean's husky voice called out his name. “Bobby, you in there, you old goat! That fresh coffee I smell?”

The end.


End file.
